The Garfield Opera (song)
The Garfield Opera is a song in the episode of the same name. Music was provided by Ed Bogas and lyrics by Mark Evanier. Lyrics Garfield *So a new day's slowly dawning, *Please forgive this cat for yawning, *I see that it's half past seven, *I think I'll go back to bed until eleven, *But the puppy makes me cautious, *And our houseguest makes me nauseous, *I would sleep but I'm unable, *Might as well see if my breakfast's on the table, *Where's my meal? I am starving, *Start the cooking. Start the carving, *I eat breakfast as a habit, *This is quite a lovely meal for a rabbit, *Make an omelet. Make a waffle, *Though you're cooking's really awful, *Make me pancakes. Make me bacon, *If you think that I will eat this, you're mistaken. Jon Arbuckle *You're too fat! I can't keep quiet!, *You're too fat! It's time to diet!, *I insist! You will not have a feast, *Until you lose ten pounds at least. *No more food! Forgive me if I'm sounding rude, *But you will have to lose some weight!, *You get no more to eat!, *Until you look and see your feet! Garfield *Hiya Odie! Whatcha doing?, *How's that bone that you are chewing?, *There's a rumbling in my tummy, *And that bone of yours is looking pretty yummy. Nermal *I am Nermal! I'm a cutie!, *I'm the peak of feline beauty!, *Folks adore me! If they met me!, *They will line up for a mile just to pet me!, Garfield *Sorry, Nermal. Not this morning, *You have had your final warning, *I have taken up a hobby, *Mailing kittens all the way to Abu Dhabi, *Un momento. Who's that person?, *Why it's Mrs. Ann McPherson, *She's the chairman, undefeated, *Of a group that makes sure pets are not mistreated, Mrs. Ann McPherson *You poor cat! I heard you squeal!, *You poor cat! You need a meal!, *It appears your master doesn't give, *You all the things you need to live, *Feed this cat! You know this is a real threat!, *If you don't I will call the cops!, *And they will send some cars, *Of men to put you behind bars. Jon Arbuckle *Eat! Have a bowl of shredded wheat! *Add some sugar, make it sweet! *For a treat! It's so neat when you add fruit or berries! *Eat! Dieting is obsolete! *Have another piece of meat! *Can't be beat, though you cannot see your feet! *There is nothing in this world like eating all that's edible! *Have some ice cream, lightly swirled, it's really just incredible! *Eat each pie and roll and tart, and do not count a calorie! *Eating is the finest art, you should be in a gallery! *Chew! Chew! Chew! *Yes you just stuff yourself until your little tummy aches! *Bite! Bite! Bite! Bite! All night! Eat sandwiches that your weary kitchen master makes! *And cakes! And steaks! And flakes! And lakes of shakes, land sakes! *Munch! Have another glass of punch! *Eat bananas by the bunch, I've a hunch... *That you're planning something good for dinner! *Munch! Hear that meal going crunch! *Think your chair is gonna scrunch! *What a brunch! This should hold you until lunch! *You know you love to dine on each find kind of food you can find! *You put it all away although as you well know it all winds up behind! *Do not let your fork stop! Have another pork chop! Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Garfield and Friends